A portable electronic device, such as a tablet or notebook computer, may communicate wirelessly with one or multiple networks. For example, the portable electronic device may have a radio to allow the device to communicate with a wireless local area network (WLAN) over communication channels governed by one of the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 specifications, commonly referred to as the WiFi communication protocols. The portable electronic device may also have a radio to allow the device to communicate with a cellular network.